


The Most Dangerous Criminal

by Shaenequa, Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaenequa/pseuds/Shaenequa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: "The most dangerous type of criminal, Steve, is a cop who just doesn't care anymore." Danno's chilling words echoed in his head. Staring at the badge, Steve felt the icy tentacles of fear rise in his chest and squeeze his heart.An alternate ending to the third season episode "Beautiful Screamer". Co- written with the talented writer- 'Shaenequa'
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Most Dangerous Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Summary- A strangler writes the poetry of Byron in lipstick on the legs of two victims. One of the murder victims is Danny's fiancée, Jane, who is murdered after Danny breaks a lunch date with her.

Ignoring the inquisitive looks he received from the palace night shift cleaning staff as he exploded through the open anteroom doorway into the offices of Hawaii Five-O with the speed of a category five hurricane, the dark haired, lead detective of Hawaii Five-O, Hawaii's elite state police unit, ran across to his Second-In-Command's and closest friend's cubicle, hoping against hope that he would find him there. Stopping in the doorway, he felt his heart sink and a sick feeling settle in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the abandoned police ID and the gold Five-O badge that shone in the moonlight on top of Danno's desk.

 _"The most dangerous type of criminal, Steve, is a cop who just doesn't care anymore."_ Danno's chilling words echoed in his head. Staring at the badge, Steve felt the icy tentacles of fear rise in his chest and squeeze his heart.

Turning, he ran back through the open anteroom door and down the ornate Koa staircase as Danno's words continued to scream over and over again in his head, _"The most dangerous type of criminal, Steve, is a cop who just doesn't care anymore."_ Crossing the large palace foyer before heading out of the large palace doors, Steve prayed as he ran down the cement stairs to the large black Mercury that was parked haphazardly at the bottom of them that he wasn't going to be too late to stop Danno from heading down a path of destruction that could and would ruin the rest of his life. That's if it didn't get Danno killed first.


End file.
